Sevior or Dark One?
by Aurore Daras
Summary: Emma à disparue, maissant la dague du ténébreux portant son nom derrière elle. C'est alors le début d'un bataille entre la magie blanche et la magie noire détenue par le shérif. Nos héros parviennent tout de même à la retrouver, mais la question se pose: est t'elle sauveuse ou ténébreuse à présent? Comment répondre à cette question si la blonde ne le sais pas elle même? SwanQueen
1. Combat

**Kikou tout le monde ^^**

 **Et voila une nouvelle fic, alors que j'en ai déjà 3 autres en cours! oui je sais ^^"**  
 **Cependant voyez vous, il s'agit d'un réécriture de la saison 5 de OUAT, car en effet celle ci m'a un peu (beaucoup) déçue. Voila pourquoi je l'a réécrit ^w^**  
 **Sinon ne vous en faite pas, je n'ai pas abandonnée mes autres fic et je travail actuellement dessus également x)**  
 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes**  
 **Bref sur ce je vous laisse avec mon blabla et j'espère que ça vous plaira**

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

Le silence était total sur la ville de Storybrooke. Les ténèbres avaient disparue, emportant avec elles la sauveuse. Ne laissant plus derrière elle que la dague portant désormais son nom. Durant encore quelques instants, personne ne bougea, l'atmosphère était si lourde qu'il semblait même que chacun ai arrêter de respirer. Puis, le temps reprit son cour, lorsque Regina brisa la torpeur dans laquelle tous s'étaient réfugier, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la dague et la saisissait rapidement, de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe. La reine fit cependant contrainte de la lâcher aussitôt, la main brûler par le poignait qui semblait désormais recouvert d'une magie ardente.

Le maire l'avait ressenti, elle savait ce qui se passait et s'empressa de disparaître avec les Charmings et Hook dans un nuage de fumée violette près avoir demander a Hood de veiller sur la dague. Le groupe réapparu dans la forêt, au abord d'une clairière. Son centre était éclairé par un flot de magie blanche bataillant contre une vague de magie noire à quelques mètres du sol. Les yeux de tous se posèrent presque instantanément sur la silhouette qui se trouvait en dessous, reconnaissable entre toute par sa longue crinière blonde. Avant que qui que ce soit d'autre ne put réagir, Hook s'élança vers elle avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais lorsque celui arriva à sa hauteur, la magie noire l'attaqua violemment et son corps vint percuter violemment l'un des arbres environnant. Le pirate se releva lentement tandis que les autres avaient leurs regards horrifier tourner vers la blonde. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs en proies à une violente souffrance d'après ses tremblements et sa position recrocvié, assise, les bras autours de ses jambes et sa tête enfouie à l'intérieur et poser contre ses parents l'appelèrent plusieurs fois, mais le shérif ne bougea pas. Regina essaya de combattre la magie noire avec sa magie blanche, aidant ainsi celle d'Emma, mais cela ne servit à rien et lui attira le même sort que le pirate. Personne ne savait quoi faire et tous espéraient que la magie blanche l'emporte. Seulement celle-ci commençait à faiblir et petit à petit les ténèbres gagnèrent du terrain. Snow criait des encouragements à sa fille de toute ses forces, lui implorant de lutter de toute ses forces tandis que des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Cependant la magie blanche commença à disparaitre, et lorsqu'il ne resta qu'une simple boule de lumière au milieux d'un flot de noirceur, la blonde releva la tête. Et les quatre autres personnes purent y lire tout son désespoirs ressemblant presque à une supplique douloureuse et silencieuse. L'instant d'après la magie entra de nouveau en elle et la jeune femme s'effondra de fatigue, elle avait perdu le combat. David s'approcha lentement de sa fille, prudent, puis la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'a sa femme avant que l'ancienne reine ne les téléporte à nouveau. Le groupe réapparut près de Robin qui surveillait toujours la dague. Les Charming emmenèrent leur fille dans leurs loft tandis que la maire s'approchait de la dague à terre, elle posa délicatement sa paume sur le manche, la dague était froide. Regina la saisit alors brusquement et se rendit a son tour à l'appartement des Charmings. Lorsqu'elle arriva, la shérif était toujours inconsciente, allongé sur le sofa, mais ses cheveux avaient déjà commencé à blanchir. Mary-margaret était accroupie à ses côtés, sa main tenant celle de la blonde. Charming lui était debout derrière le canapé, observant sa famille d'un regarde inquiet, le petit Neal dans les bras. L'ancienne evil queen s'approcha de la princesse brune et s'arrêta sa hauteur, lui tendant la dague. Mais mère de sa propriétaire la refusa.

-Gardez la s'il vous plait Regina, gardez-la et protéger la.

La mère adoptive d'Henry acquiesça, il fut par la suite décidé qu'elle resterait près d'Emma jusqu'a ce que le shérif se réveille, au cas où celle-ci voudrait faire le mal. Mais la nuit se déroula sans encombre, la princesse blonde resta endormie, laissant son lit à la brune charger de veiller sur sa dague. Celle-ci dormi avec son fils, par manque de place, mais lui laissa le lit une bonne partie de la nuit, peinant à trouver le sommeil. La vérité c'est qu'elle était inquiète pour son shérif comme jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir l'être. La reine tenait à Emma et à leur amitié bien plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer, mais c'était seulement en cet instant presque dramatique que la maire s'en rendait compte. Le jour commença à se lever, illuminant la pièce principale, tandis que la seule personne debout, c'est à dire l'ancienne evil queen, préparait tranquillement le café, emplissant le loft de la douce odeur âcre du breuvage. Ce qui eut pour effet de tirer de leurs songes les Charmings qui apparurent quelques instant plus tard, tous deux silencieux, ils s'assirent au bar. Les deux jetèrent un coup d'œil vers le canapé. leur fille semblait paisible à cette instant, sa respiration était lente et son visage presque angélique, mais ses cheveux avait totalement blanchis. Les deux parents se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, leurs yeux reflétaient la même angoisse, même si dans ceux de Snow se reflétait toujours cette étincelle d'espoir si ineffaçable. La princesse se blottit dans les bras de son mari qui lui offrit une étreinte réconfortante. Ainsi commença la journée, plus tard Regina et David partirent tout deux vers leurs lieux de travail respectif tandis que Mary Margaret restait auprès d'Emma qui dormais toujours d'un sommeil comateux. Et la journée passa sans qu'aucun ne s'en aperçoivent vraiment, ayant tous leurs pensées tournées vers celle qu'ils avaient appelé leurs sauveuses. Mais celle-ci ne s'était toujours pas réveiller et n'avait d'ailleurs pas bouger d'un pouce. Cependant sa mère ne désespérait pas et continuerait d'être auprès d'elle, en effet Snow était resté assise sans bouger tout la journée à côté du sofa, le regard fixé sur sa fille avec un air inquiet. La porte s'ouvrit en fin de soirée sur David, Snow délaissa alors sa fille pour aller embrasser son mari et fut surprise de le voir rentrer seul.

-Où est Regina ? demanda la princesse, inquiète.

-Ne t'en fait pas elle est rentrée chez elle, nous l'appellerons s'il y a le moindre problème, lui répondit calmement Charming tout en la prenant avec douceur dans ses bras, Emma s'est réveillé ?

-Non elle dort encore, son état ne s'est pas amélioré, répliqua l'enseignante surprise par le ton qu'avait employer son amour.

-alors pourquoi elle n'est plus sur le canapé ?

Saisie d'effroi l'institutrice se retourna avec une vitesse fulgurante et devint livide lorsqu'elle constata qu'en effet, le canapé était vide. Son inattention avait été de courte de durée mais elle coutait chère à présent. Fatiguer par tous les événements récents, Snow s'effondra et éclata en sanglot, laissant s'échapper tout son angoisse et sa tristesse refoulé tout au long de la journée. David la pris alors dans ses bras et la berça doucement, sans un mot et la laissa se calmer doucement.

-Nous l'avons encore perdu !, se lamenta la petite brune une fois que ses pleurs se furent calmés.

-Nous allons la retrouver, lui assura David avec douceur, c'est ce que nous faisons toujours ! En plus elle n'a pas pu quitter la ville, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de magie à l'extérieur !

-je sais mais…si elle est décidée de faire le mal, nous devrons l'affronter et peut être même utiliser sa…

-On trouvera une autre solution, je te promets qu'on trouvera une autre solution…Pour le moment on va organiser des recherches, toi tu restes ici au cas où elle reviendrait et pour t'occuper de Neal. Mary-Margaret hocha la tête, ne se sentant pas d'avoir la force de se lancer dans des recherches et de laisser son fils seul. Le prince se détacha de sa femme, attrapa son téléphone et appela rapidement l'ancienne Evil Queen avant de sortir de l'appartement.

* * *

Elle marchait, tranquillement dans la forêt, vagabondant au gré de ses pas. Ses pensées étaient comme éteintes, ses yeux regardait dans le vague et son visage n'affichait aucunes émotions. Ses bras étaient ballant contre son corps et sa démarche lente et silencieuse. Son apparence avait déjà légèrement changé, sa peau était plus pale, ses cheveux avaient quelque peu blanchit, son expression était désormais froide et lui donnait en air renfermée. L'étincelle de vie qui animait autrefois son corps semblait avoir disparue et ne restait aujourd'hui d'Emma Swan que l'ombre d'une âme dévorée par les ténèbres après avoir été écrasée par un titre bien trop lourd à porter. Le combat entre la lumière et les ténèbres l'avait épuisée, le choc d'une entrée fracassante des ténèbres en elle une fois la lumière vaincue avait eu raison de sa volonté et d'elle. La magie noire guidait ses pas, ce qu'elle était s'en était aller, partant se réfugier avec la magie blanche qui subsistait tout au fond de son cœur ou elle continuait de se battre contre les ténèbres qui l'envahissait. Au loin, la blonde entendait une voix résonner, comme un murmure lointain se répercutant en échos dans sa tête. Mais la jeune fille se contenta de l'ignorer, avançant sans se soucier de tout ce qui l'entourait. Cependant, l'échos se reprochait de plus en plus, tellement que le shérif parvint à distinguait ce qu'il disait, ce n'était qu'une répétition de « miss Swan » presque désespéré.

-EMMA !

Cet appel brutal la sortie un peu de sa torpeur, sa tête se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellée, celle-ci avait placé en même temps sa main sur son épaule, contact lui permit de rester dans la réalité, de ne pas perdre pied. La blonde étudia le nouvel arrivant, elle reconnue ses traits et lu une profonde inquiétude dans ses yeux chocolat. Cette vue la fit légèrement sourire, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais sa lumière s'était quelque peu ravivé. La jeune femme se sentait plus apaisée par la présence à ses côtés, la brume qui enveloppait son esprit s'était légèrement dissipée. Alors un son, un simple murmure plaintif, presque enfantin franchit ses lèvres.

-Regina…

La reine, sans un mot, prit alors Emma dans ses bras dans un geste bienveillant, puis la téléporta d'un mouvement de poignet dans le bureau du maire. La brune l'installa sur le sofa avant d'appeler les parents de son amie, le regard fixé sur la blonde, cette même inquiétude toujours présente dans le regard. La blonde n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, ses yeux était toujours perdu dans le vague, son corps était légèrement affaissé et sa mine demeurait toujours impassible. La maire tenta le dialogue, espérant que cela est un quelque onques effet sur la fille de Snow.

-Miss Swan, ça va aller ?

La jeune fille resta muette, il semblait à cet instant, que le monde autour d'elle avait cessé d'exister. N'obtenant aucune réponses, Régina continua de lui poser des questions.

-Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvez dans cette forêt ? Vous vous souvenez ?

Encore une fois l'ancienne Evil Queen n'obtint aucunes réponses de son amie qui restait enfermer dans son mutisme. Alors, d'un geste doux et calme, la brune posa sa main sur l'épaule de son Shérif et la secoua légèrement. Emma eu pour réaction de tourner la tête vers son ancienne ennemie, mais ne fit rien de plus. Quelque seconde plus tard les Charmings firent leur entrée dans le bureau. En premier lieux, ils demandèrent des détails sur les retrouvailles d'Emma, puis David entra en grande conversation avec Regina tandis que Snow se jetait presque littéralement sur sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de l'atteindre, que celle-ci releva la tête, qu'elle avait gardée légèrement baissé, et dans un violent geste de bras horizontal vers la droite, envoya balader sa mère contre l'un des murs grâce à sa magie.

-Ne me touche pas, grogna t'elle comme un avertissement, je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous avez fait. La blonde repris ensuite sa position initiale, cependant son visage neutre était devenu plus dur et froid, à la différence de ses yeux qui fixait toujours un point invisible.  
Le prince se précipita aussitôt sur sa femme, et constata que celle-ci s'était évanouie, avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

-Emma ! pourquoi tu t'en prends à elle ? lui cria Charming plus inquiet qu'en colère.

L'intéresser ne répondit pas tout de suite, son air se fit plus doux presque enfantin, ses yeux, bien que toujours brumeux se posèrent sur le blond et sa tête se pencha quelque peu sur le côté.

-Je n'en sais rien…

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, mais il disparut presque aussitôt, son regard quitta son géniteur pour se remettre à fixer droit devant elle.

-Emma je sais que ta lumière est encore là ! Tu es encore la sauveuse ! Tu ne peux pas nous attaquer sans raison, tenta de la raisonner le Prince

-Non, fit la blonde avant de se lever et de faire face à son adjoint, tu te trompes, il n'y a plus de sauveuse dans cette ville. Et elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir.

* * *

 **Voila ^^ c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre. n'hésiter pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir.  
Et je vous dit à très vite pour de nouvelle aventure, sur ce portez vous bien.  
Ciao ciao**


	2. Première actions

**Salut salut**

 **De retour pour un nouveau chapitre ( pas trop en retard en plus) que je vais vous laisser dévorer ^^**

* * *

Storybrooke était totalement angoissée, Emma avait disparu depuis une semaine et personne ne l'avait aperçu malgré les nombreuses recherches effectuées pas la plupart des habitants de la ville. Tout le monde craignait une attaque de sa part et ses proches s'inquiétait en plus pour elle. En parallèle, les Charmings et Regina effectuaient des recherches avec l'aide de Belle pour tenter de retrouver Merlin sur les conseils de l'apprenti. Le groupe avait appris où se trouvait le magicien, dans le royaume de Camelot, et savait tout ce qui était retranscrit dans les livres sur ce pays. Mais ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'y allez, n'ayant plus aucun artifice pouvant créer un portail permettant de voyager entre les mondes. Leurs recherches aboutissaient à une impasse, et chaque nouvel échec éreintait leurs morals. La plus touchée par la situation ne fut pas blanche, mais Regina, en effet l'ex Evil Queen, s'inquiétait non seulement pour la mère biologique de son fils, mais également pour ce dernier qui espérait désespérément le retour de la blonde. De plus, le maire passait la plupart de son temps à la recherche d'une solution pour sauver Emma des ténèbres, en perdant presque le sommeil et la notion du temps. Henry, lui, participait aux recherches lorsqu'il pouvait et aidait de son mieux, mais il n'avait que peu d'occasion pour le faire, sa mère adoptive exigeant qu'il continue d'aller à l'école, pensant qu'il serait mieux pour lui de penser à autre chose en se concentrant sur ses cours. Mais le petit brun en était incapable, bien qu'il reste optimisme pour sa mère, angoissait de la voir plonger dans les ténèbres et devenir une mauvaise personne. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il s'agissait de la Sauveuse et que par conséquent elle ne pouvait pas passer du côté des méchant, son angoisse ne disparaissait pas. Et voir son autre mère se démener jusqu'à l'épuisement, renforçait son inquiétude en ajoutant de la crainte pour la santé de sa mère brune. Il avait plusieurs fois tenter de raisonner l'ex-Evil Queen, sur les risque qu'elle courrait à se malmener de la sorte. Cependant il ne se serait jamais douter que celle était encore plus têtue que son autre mère quand elle le voulait. Et ce soir-là ne fit pas exception, le jeune garçon tenta encore une fois de persuader sa mère de prendre un peu de repos, mais la brune refusa d'en entendre parler et l'envoya dans sa chambre. En colère, puis en proie à une tornade de plusieurs émotions suite au récent événement, le petit brun, éclata en sanglot en rentrant dans sa chambre. Il eut malgré tout l'idée de passer par la fenêtre pour s'enfuir et se retrouva vite dans la rue ou il se mit à courir sans savoir où il allait.

Du haut d'un toit, dans la nuit sombre, une ombre menaçante observait la ville dans le plus grand silence. Son regard froid perçait l'obscurité telle une lame balayant l'horizon tel un rapace guettant sa proie dans le calme de la ville à cette heure tardive. Soudain, un détail, un trouble à l'horizon, vint attirer son attention. Son regard se posa sur le jeune garçon qui poursuivait sa course folle à travers les rues de la ville. Sans esquisser le moindre geste, l'être emplis de ténèbres se téléporta dans une volute de fumée noire grisâtre. La jeune femme réapparut devant le brun qui stoppa instantanément sa course, surpris part cette entrer inattendue. Tout les deux se jaugèrent quelque instant sans bouger, les yeux dans les yeux, a l'intérieur des quels on pouvait lire de la surprise et de l'appréhension pour l'un, et une absence totale d'émotions pour l'autre. Henry s'approcha lentement de la blonde, cependant il fut contraint de reculer sous la vague de magie noire qui vint le heurter de plein fouet. En effet, dans un reflexe de défense, Emma avait levé les mains et utiliser sa magie. Son expression était désormais confuse. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme ressentait la crainte s'immiscer en elle à la vu de ce petit garçon. Mais, tout de même, une étincelle, les tréfonds de son cœur, se réchauffait malgré tout les efforts des ténèbres pour les étouffer. C'est cette étincelle même que le brun avait déclenché, qui éveillait la lumière et angoissait la noirceur du shérif. Henry n'eut même pas le temps de se relever qu'une prise se serra autour de sa gorge, commençant à l'étouffer. Il croisa le regard de sa mère, mais il n'y trouva aucune lumière. Elle le regardait comme s'il était une menace à éliminer. Sa vision se troubla et il se sentit partir. Le jeune garçon était au bord de l'inconscience quand l'emprise autour sur son cou se desserra, il toussa quelque seconde avant de s'évanouir définitivement.

Le sort lui était arrivé d'un coup dans l'épaule. La boule de feu avait brulée son vêtement et rongée sa chair d'où coulait un fin filet de sang. Aucune douleur n'en ressortait, mais la surprise lui avait lâché sa cible. Une pointe de colère l'envahis lorsqu'elle se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le feu et que sans surprise son regard se planta dans celui chocolat du maire de Storybrooke. Celle-ci se dirigea vers fils, et après s'être assuré qu'il s'en était sortie se tourna vers l'être des ténèbres, le regard emplis de colère.

-Comment à tu osé faire ça à ton fils !, hurla la reine.

-Il n'est pas mon fils !, répliqua Emma, il est juste un obstacle comme tout le monde dans cette ville.  
Tout en disant ses mots la blonde s'était rapprocher dangereusement de Regina qui elle se tenait prête à l'affronter le regard planter dans le siens la mettant au défis de l'attaquer. Soudain le shérif se mit à rire, déboussolant son adversaire.

-Tu t'imagine pouvoir protéger cette ville ?, c'est ridicule ! , comment peut tu t'abaisser à cela alors qu'il n'y à même pas si longtemps tu n'aurais pas hésité à la mettre à feu et à sang ?!

Elle marqua une courte pause tout en toisant son ainé de son regard glacial tout en continuant d'avancer. La blonde s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de son ennemie et se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

-Tu joue les gentille et tu agis comme s'il ne s'était rien passé mais au fond…On sait tous que tu resteras toujours un monstre !  
La mine choquée qu'afficha la reine durant quelque seconde extirpa un sourire sadique et satisfait à Emma qui se recula.  
Cependant pendant un instant, un éclair de tristesse passa dans son regard émeraude, celui-ci n'échappa pas à la brune qui avait retrouvé un air impassible.  
Mais cela fut si bref, qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé, chose probable au vu de son manque de sommeil ces derniers jours.  
–Ce n'est pas toi Emma ! C'est seulement les ténèbres qui sont en toi. Ne les laissent pas gagner !  
–ça a toujours été moi. J'avais seulement choisis de garder ma haine enfouie au fond de moi. Mais c'est terminé à présent !  
Ses traits se durcirent, son regard remplis de haine et son air déterminé.  
–Chacun paiera pour les torts qu'il m'a causés. Et ton tour viendra pour ta malédiction qui m'a fait grandir seule. Qui à fait de moi une orpheline !  
Et sur ces mots remplis de rage, le shérif disparut dans une volute de fumée noire.

Les vitres des urgences volèrent en éclat suite au flot de magie qui les avait traversées lorsque le poing d'une fine main était venu s'abattre sur les portes de celles-ci.  
Le maire tremblait, ses yeux ébène était remplis de rage. Sa magie n'avait servit à rien !  
Elle n'était pas défensive et sa propriétaire ne s'y connaissait que peu en sortilège de guérison.  
Regina n'avait pu que guérir les blessures légères de son fils et le maintenir en vie. Mais sa magie ayant était épuisé par son combat contre le Sherif, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire. La reine se sentait totalement impuissante et cela la remplissait d'une colère folle. Une main imposante lui agrippa doucement le poignet tandis qu'un bras puissant s'enroulait autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher d'un corps masculin et bienveillant. Les doigts crispés et restés appuyés contre la porte de l'ancienne méchante se relâchèrent subitement.  
Son bras se baissait et sa tête tourna vers celle de son compagnon alors que celui-ci lui murmurait des mots doux et réconfortant à l'oreille. Sa colère s'apaisa alors qu'un flot de tristesse lui fit place faisant menacer ses larmes de couler. Regina se retourna alors et posa sa tête sur le torse de Robin pendant qu'un premier sanglot s'échappait de sa gorge. Le voleur d'un geste protecteur l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser dans sa chevelure noire. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sans bouger ni dire un mot.  
Lentement, les larmes de la reine se tarirent, son corps cessa de trembler.  
C'est ce moment que choisit le docteur Whale pour apparaitre afin de rendre compte de l'état de santé d'Henry. Il s'approcha d'un pas hésitant, de peur d'arriver à un mauvais moment.  
Son regard se posa sur les Charming qui jusque la était resté en retrait de peur de s'attirer les foudres de leurs ancienne ennemie.  
Puis sa vision se réorienta vers la mère adoptive de son patient lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher de lui.  
-Comment va-t-il ?, lui demanda aussitôt celle-ci avec cette lueur dans les yeux qui exprimait toute son inquiétude et également son amour pour son fils.  
–Son état est stable, on l'a mis sous assistance respiratoire mais il va s'en sortir. Cependant son corps étant encore jeune, cette attaque et l'intervention l'on plonger dans un coma dont il devrait sortir d'ici une quinzaine de jour lui répondit le médecin d'un air désolé.  
–je peux le voir ?, s'enquit la mairesse plus sereine mais néanmoins toujours inquiète.  
–Seulement si vous y allez seule.  
Regina suivit alors le médecin derrière les portes des urgences, jusqu'à une petite chambre contenant plusieurs machines relier à un petit corps allongé dans un lit.  
A cette vision, le cœur de la brune se brisa, et un immense sentiment de culpabilité s'insinua en elle.  
Le docteur quitta la pièce pour les laisser seuls. Une larme solitaire recommença alors à couler le long de la joue de l'ancienne evil-queen. Elle n'avait pas était à la hauteur de son rôle de mère. Elle n'avait pas sut écouter son fils. Elle ne s'était rendu compte que trop tard de sa fugue.  
Et maintenant elle en payait le prix.  
Sa douleur se logea au plus profond de son cœur laissant une porte ouverte à ses ténèbres pour revenir la hanter. Les flammes d'une colère noire envers la mère biologique d'Henry s'allumèrent en son être.  
Et des idées de vengeance lui traversèrent l'esprit. Cependant sa priorité fut d'abord de protéger son fils. Après avoir déposé un rapide baisé sur son front, la magicienne jeta un sortilège de protection sur l'ensemble de la chambre. Mais cela lui couta ses dernières forces et le peu de magie qu'il lui restait. Sa vision se troubla et sa tête commença à tourner, la reine se sentait partir mais elle tint bon et sortie de la pièce. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quelque pas que la mairesse s'écroula. Elle fut rattraper par un médecin qui passait pas la. C'est la dernière chose dont la brune se souvint avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, totalement épuisé.

Sa tête allait exploser, des milliers de pensée lui traversaient l'esprit, accompagné d'un flot d'émotions qui se succédait sans interruption.  
Son cœur lui faisait mal, ronger par la culpabilité que la magie noire tentait de noyer. Elle était perdue, envahis par des forces obscures qui profitaient du chaos l'habitant pour la contrôler.  
La blonde éprouvait une mer de sensation contraire, le remord et la colère, une envie de disparaitre et une envie de vengeance ou encore de la tristesse et un sentiment de puissance.  
Une guerre intérieure se déroulait opposant les deux magies que contenait son corps.  
Un sourire fou étira ses lèvres, elle releva la tête, sa noirceur domina de nouveau et une idée lui traversa l'esprit.  
Il fallait qu'ELLE meure, s'il l'être démoniaque voulait pouvoir se débarrasser du petit brun et de ses parent par la même occasion, il fallait d'abord éliminer la seule personne qui pourrait la gêner, la reine !  
C'est ainsi qu'Emma se téléporta jusqu'à la brune en repairant sa magie avec la sienne. D'ailleurs la blonde fut surprise de sentir que celle-ci était très faible, elle sourit, cela lui facilitait la tache.  
La blonde réapparu sur le coté du lit d'hôpital dans lequel gisait son ennemie, elle s'approcha lentement d'une démarche victorieuse. Le shérif posa sa main sur la joue de Regina dans un geste dédaigneux mais tendre, témoignant tout de même d'une nostalgie à l'égard de leur ancienne amitié.  
Elle leva par la suite le bras, une énergie sombre apparaissant dans sa paume, prête à frapper et ôter la vie.  
Mais son bras ne s'abaissa jamais sur le corps de la reine, une larme coula sur la joue de l'agresseur, qui pourtant d'approuvait pas une once de tristesse. Son mouvement s'était bloquer et Emma se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de faire du mal à la brune.  
La jeune fille grogna de colère et de frustration, même si la lumière en elles se battait toujours et refusait le meurtre qu'elle avait voulu commettre, les ténèbres étaient certaines d'en avoir presque entièrement le contrôle.  
La blonde ne comprenait pas ou tout du moins ne parvenait pas à comprendre.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup, doucement, après quelque coup frapper qui n'avait pas attendu de réponse, laissant apparaitre Snow venant probablement prendre des nouvelles du maire. Celle-ci s'arrêta net en voyant sa fille près de la reine, le visage sombre et l'air passablement énervé. La petite brune s'avança prudemment vers sa cadette, envahis d'une joie immense rien que de la revoir.  
-Emma…, prononça t'elle dans un murmure qui trahissais son appréhension quand à la rection de celle-ci et le fait qu'elle peinait encore à croire que son ancienne colocataire se trouvait en face d'elle.  
La dénommer ne réagit pas, semblant profondément enfouie dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague. Puis, elle planta soudainement ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère et la foudroya du regard.  
Sa main se leva et Snow se retrouva a suffoquer alors que la blonde se rapprochait lentement d'elle. Arrivée a sa hauteur Emma se pencha et murmura a l'oreille de sa mère :  
-je te laisse la vie cette fois ci, tout tour viendra plus tard !  
Et la jeune femme disparut à nouveau dans un une volute de fumée noire.  
Blanche resta pentose quelque instant avant de sortir de sa léthargie, attirer par une chevelure noire en mouvement lui indiquant que son ancienne belle mère venait de se réveiller.  
La petite brune s'approcha donc du lit et adressa à son ainée un regard de soutien sans oser faire grand-chose de plus.  
\- Comment vas-tu ?, lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Bien, lui répondit Regina d'une voix rauque.  
-Tu nous as fait une grosse frayeur tu sais ?, ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Mary-Margaret dans un sourire sincère.  
-Il n'y avait pas de quoi !, grogna l'ex-méchante en se levant et en arrachant la perfusion qui avait été placé sur son bras.  
-Parce que c'est vrai que ta vie n'a pas d'importance !, s'emporta la princesse, pour le moment tu est tout ce qui reste à Henry, il a déjà perdu son père et sa mère est entrain de sombrer, imagine ce qu'il se passerai s'il venait a perdre sa mère adoptive .  
Le maire fut piqué au vif par cette remarque, dans le fond elle savait que son ancienne ennemie avait raison, mais son instinct réagit brusquement et la brune sortie de la chambre d'un pas furibond. Non sans avoir répliquer.  
-C'est pour lui que j'ai épuisé mes dernières forces, alors je ne vais pas m'amuser à l'abandonner !  
Snow soupira, et la laissa partir, se doutant qu'elle retournait auprès de son fils et donc qu'elle ne quittera pas l'hôpital. Elle rejoignit son mari et lui raconta sa rencontre avec leur fille.

* * *

 **Voila voila c'est fini pour cette fois ^^**

 **en esperant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je vous dit à la prochaine fois**

 **bise n'hésitez pas reviewer, fallower si vous êtes gentil et que le cœur vous en dit x)**


End file.
